Royal Rumble
by kickers-ej
Summary: After the House of Demonea Konoha took over Fire Nation, Princes and Princesses of the court must find mates and secure their place. What better mate to own none other than he of Uchihan blood? Four brothers and sisters fight for the only one left. NaruSasu, KyuuIta, multiple pairings, with possessive MinatoFugaku at the side—don't ask me how this works
1. Chapter 1

Royal Rumble

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer : Me no own Naruto. Naruto own Sasuke.

After the House of Demonea Konoha took over Fire Nation, Princes and Princesses of the court must find mates and secure their place. What better mate to own none other than he of Uchihan blood? Four brothers and sisters fight for the only one left.

* * *

Right after the San dynasty fell, the Yon dynasty began with demons. The most powerful of them all, the House of Demonea, ruled by Minato and his queen, Kushina, rise above the warring human clans and took power to themselves.

Many of the populace stood watch and rejoiced as gentle but stern Minato took reigns of the once in shambles kingdom and brought it to the pinnacle of power. The House of Demonea had taken over Konoha, and subsequently, Fire Nation. Now, steady into their 200th year in charge, Minato decided that his children should begin looking for mates in order to make themselves eligible candidates for the throne.

This is where the Uchihas and Hyuugas come in. An advanced breed of humans, with demon like powers, demons mated to these two clans will have their powers heightened, and their longevity lengthened. So sought after by demons were these two clans, that one year even before Minato was born a terrible war was wagered against humans, for the surrender of all Uchiha and Hyuuga children. They were to be bred and would serve as mates to demon lords for years to come.

Both clans contested these notions, and thus many were killed for the insolence, and many died protecting their freedom. It was until only one family left from each clan that the demons realized their mistake, but alas, both families had disappeared from the face of the earth by the time their house was broken into.

In reality, these two families were very close and had hidden together for the right time to emerge from their hiding.

On his 198th year of ruling, Minato had stumbled upon the first Uchiha to awaken, Uchiha Fugaku. Immediately besotted by the man's dark eyes and hair; a rarity even in the vast mixtures of demons and humans, the mated Minato kept Fugaku for his eyes only. Fugaku agreed to be tied down to Minato but only if his family, whom will be awaken in the future, be protected from other demons. Too in love with his Uchiha pet, Minato agreed. He kept Fugaku secret for 2 years, even from his beloved wife Kushina.

On the 200th year of ruling, Fugaku's wife Mikoto awakened from hidden slumber and appeared in front of Kushina. Kushina was entertaining guests from neighboring kingdoms when pink petals showered in the courtyard, despite the fact that there were no flowers blooming at the time. Kushina knew then that a potential mate was near. With only stories to guide her, she increased her demonic powers as to attract the elusive human, and was rewarded with a beautiful creature falling into her lap.

Kushina warded of delirious demons, smitten by the smell of such great blood, and confronted her husband. Surprised to see Mikoto only 2 years after he had found Fugaku, Minato revealed that he too, had found himself a pet, a descendent of Uchiha blood. Thinking that she would get to see her husband, Mikoto was surprised when Minato hissed and growled when she mentioned it. It was only then that both Kushina and Mikoto knew that there was a bond between their husbands that not even eternal love promised could shatter. Resigned with their husbands wish, Kushina made Mikoto her pet, to keep them both company when Minato has urges to be alone with his dark lover.

Both Minato and Kushina were then warned, that next to appear would be the children and the danger would be all too apparent. As unmated entities, the children can be sensed from everywhere, by even the lowliest of demons. It is imperative for Minato to immediately find the children suitable mates as soon as possible, a warning that was gladly agreed upon, for both the safety of the Uchiha children, and the satisfaction of his agreement with Fugaku. Even his 6 children knew, Minato was to never be apart from Fugaku for too long. And thus the family fell into a familiar routine, one that was welcomed by all.

His children rarely get to see Fugaku, but Mikoto has become a regular face as they grew. The beautiful creature was kind and gentle, becoming their second mother when Kushina was away. Despite knowing the fact that there were only 2 Uchihas left, each and every one of the children were so besotted by the idea of both Mikoto and Fugaku that in their mind, there was no other mate more worthy than that of Uchiha blood.

A belief that was proven to be true with the arrival of Uchiha Itachi.

The first born appeared as the children were training outside, on a warm spring day, bringing along with him frost and wind. The first one to notice that there was an outsider was Kyuubi, the eldest of the Demonea children. Immediately taken aback by such dazzling beauty, Kyuubi did not waste time as he charged towards the young Uchiha. Unfortunately for him, his brother Gaara had noticed the newcomer as well while Kyuubi made his way, and challenged his elder brother for the rights to mate.

The fight between brothers went on for weeks, with finally Kyuubi emerging victorious. By that time many demons were alerted to Itachi's presence, and had insisted to be let into the castle. Knowing that he would be pestered until he was mated, Itachi agreed to be bitten by Kyuubi, but had pushed the demon away right after the other demons return home upset. Itachi made it clear that he was no one's pet, a point proven to be futile as Kyuubi bedded him that very night, marking him as his. Too upset with the turn of events, Itachi lashed out and swore to never fall in love with his brash mate, though occasionally Kyuubi did manage to rut with the Uchiha. Both being eldest, they were both stubborn for their own good, but none the less Fugaku and Mikoto saw this as a good match.

The second brother, Gaara, after losing to Kyuubi the rights to be mated to Itachi, chose to respect his brother's relationship, but was a bit peeved that he had wasted his chances to be mated to such an exquisite creature. Knowing that there was only one Uchiha left, he weighted his chances of winning against his remaining siblings and the odds were in his favor. All set and ready to fight for the last Uchiha, 4 years later none of the remaining children were prepared when the first Hyuuga awakened.

Hyuuga Neji had the pale skin and dark hair similar to the Uchihas, but alas, he did not share their most desirable trait, the dark pools of oblivion. Neji did however, posses ivory orbs, and that was rare. Unlike Itachi, Neji appeared with only Gaara as his audience, and thus unanimously, the rights to mate with Neji fell upon Gaara. It was then that Gaara knew why the gods had not favored him during the match for Itachi, for Neji was perfect for him. Neji was stern when he was in public, but became submissive when they were alone.

Unlike Itachi whom everyone assumed would be a bitch both in public and in private. But Kyuubi digressed.

With Neji awakened, Fugaku and Mikoto made aware that his father and uncle were most likely dead, as adults always awaken first before unmated children. Neji had always been superior among his family members, and so the only unmated child left would be Uchiha Sasuke, as other Hyuuga offspring were assumed to be dead as well.

Thus the training began intensively for the remaining 4 royal siblings. The third son, Kiba, an artistic soul, but can be vicious when prodded. The twin daughters, Sakura and Ino, rivals in their own right, but best friends like no other. And last but not least, the youngest son, Naruto, a mirror image of his father.

They waited and waited, but Sasuke never came. Fugaku, Mikoto and Itachi were beside with worry, hoping that Sasuke would make it from their hidden slumber. But as years bled into decades, and still Sasuke did not appear. The 4 siblings reached maturity after 50 years waiting, and Minato deemed it was high time that they moved on and find another mate.

And the day of the grand ball is where this story begins….

* * *

Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't been writing for a while…but I am now finish with experiments and is stuck with writing. So, I figured writing a new story would help me trough any blocks in the future…please R n R


	2. Chapter 2

Royal Rumble 2

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer : Me no own Naruto. Naruto own Sasuke.

This is weird, like I am totally blank as how to finish up Parenting the Progeny (sorry people! If you have any suggestions I'll gladly take it), have written up multiple chapters for 3 new stories, but chose to publish this one first. As usual, I'll likely wait until I have written a couple of chapters and publish those together. The idea came to me in a dream…so I'm just gonna wing it.

Please read on.

After the House of Demonea Konoha took over Fire Nation, Princes and Princesses of the court must find mates and secure their place. What better mate to own none other than he of Uchihan blood? Four brothers and sisters fight for the only one left. NaruSasu, KyuuIta, multiple pairings, with possessive MinatoFugaku at the side—don't ask me how this works.

* * *

The first decree: Sasuke likes to creat chaos wherever he goes

Unlike humans, demons prefer to mingle in the night.

So it was only fair that they have their parties and their balls right after sunset.

Minato had given his right hand man Kakashi full authority to organize the ball that would give his unmated children ample opportunity to find suitable partners. He'd assume that Sakura would most likely go with Lee and Ino would end up with Shikamaru, as they had shown mild interest in those demons. But Naruto and Kiba was another whole ball game. Kiba because he had not shown any interest what so ever to mate unless it was an Uchiha, and Naruto was asexual like bacteria.

Seriously, even when Itachi and Neji showed up, while Kiba had at least stated he won't mind mating either, but Naruto didn't even bat an eye. He even went as far to say that those two were ugly.

UGLY?! Something is wrong with that child. But surprisingly Itachi and Neji did not take offence to that statement. It might be due to the fact that Naruto was the baby brother, and the baby brother gets away with anything.

It might also be because it was a refreshing turn of events, as someone who didn't want to slap their butts just to watch it jiggle (cough*Kyuubi*cough*Kiba).

And thus while Kiba, Ino and Sakura occasionally made passes at the two humans, Naruto remained aloof, and chose to train.

But enough about that, tonight they will all be mated, whether they want to or not.

* * *

The party was in full swing, with demons from everywhere in attendance in hopes of catching the royal children's eye. Many glanced at the Uchiha and Hyuuga heir, jealous that they were already mated. Of course, it was common that demons challenge each other should there be a particular mate to fight to the death for, but one look at Kyuubi and Gaara (not to mention Itachi's crazy eye twitch technique), most demons knew they don't stand a chance.

"Itachi, please stop twitching your eye, it is very unbecoming," Mikoto reprimanded her son. Of course with Sasuke still missing, she retained some of the sadness that only a mother who had lost her child could feel.

"Yes mother," Itachi answered, but still twitched his eye when his mother was not looking. Kyuubi, back from mingling with delegates, was alerted when his mate eye twitch reach maximum capacity.

"Itachi, what is wrong?"

"What is wrong?! What is wrong is that if you did your job as a mate, none of these demons would even dare to glance my way, much less eye-rape me!" Itachi hissed. It wasn't his fault that he was born an Uchiha, and thus caught every demon's eye for miles.

"Are you giving me permission to stake my claim on you, Itachi? I vaguely remember you saying that you are no one's pet," Kyuubi teased his mate. He couldn't help but to torture the stubborn Uchiha. After all, a submissive mate would be boring, and a challenge was welcome. And Itachi was definitely the ultimate challenge.

Skimming his hands along the Uchiha's neck, Itachi turned his head away so that Kyuubi won't have the satisfaction of seeing him blush. But of course, Kyuubi isn't the first born of the Demonea house for nothing, and had seen the reddening of those supple cheeks.

"Don't tempt me, Itachi. Your defiance as well as your shyness is a combination I can not refuse," Kyuubi purred.

"Just make those fools look somewhere else," _and you may have your way tonight…_

Hearing the hidden message, Kyuubi increased his inner chakra, a clear sign to other demons to not even think of his mate. The other demons immediately turn their gaze elsewhere. Kyuubi gave a lecherous grin and hooked his arms around his mate's waist.

"What do you think you are doing?!" sputtered Itachi, feeling embarrassed. Kyuubi didn't give him a chance to reply but just swooped in and kissed the living daylights out of his stubborn mate.

"Jeeze, get a room," Kiba guffawed. He and Naruto had just descended from upstairs, both not looking forward to this day. Kiba glared as Kyuubi flaunted his mate by grabbing Itachi's ass while kissing the Uchiha. A move that earned him a punch in the face 5 minutes later.

Flushed and angry, Itachi turned and high tailed out of the main room, Kyuubi following behind, not taking any chances. Itachi may be powerful, but demons are crafty. An unattended mate is a vulnerable mate.

The rest of the family scoffed seeing the two oldest couple. Kiba smiled as a princess from an unknown clan talked to him. Ino and Sakura chose to mingle with the generals and clan leaders, a wise choice for princesses.

Naruto made his way to the fountain in the middle of the room. He had a feeling that there is where he was supposed to be tonight. Fending off males and females, he took a sip of his drink.

* * *

Past midnight, Minato had already shown signs of agitation. Fugaku, whom was seated next to Mikoto, rose gracefully and pulled the king into a private room for some quality rest (you know what I mean). Naruto watched as his father, withdrawn not 5 seconds, turned feral as soon he was over the threshold of his private resting room by the main hall. Naruto still could not fathom how someone so happy with their wife, would need another man in his life. His father was fine before he met Fugaku, his parents were so happy together. But as soon as Fugaku appeared, his father seemed more in touch with his demonic self. Even Kushina couldn't get near the Uchiha without fear of being torn to bits, and they shared everything together. Naruto knew that there were more that meets the eye.

From the corner of his eyes Naruto noticed Kiba declining yet another suitor, a male in a high collar. No doubt from the Aburame clan. Naruto had no desire to mate as of yet, so he focused all his energy on training. There were a lot of reasons as to why he felt that mating would just get in the way. Maybe it's because he wasn't matured. Maybe it's because no one had captured his attention. Maybe he was grossed out seeing Kyuubi sucking face with Itachi. Maybe it was because seeing Itachi and Neji, his high expectation of Uchihas and Hyuugas were shattered.

Either way, it would take the right person, at the right time, with the proper motivation on his part to make him mate.

Shrugging, he stood to refill his glass when suddenly he felt a warm breeze caressing his face. Looking up, he had little time to catch a falling body headed his way. He leaned back to have better leverage, but unfortunately, his knees had already hit the fountain, therefore both him and the mysterious person fell into the fountain together.

Liplocked. That was how they both emerged from the waters, with Naruto's family running towards them. Naruto stared at dark pools, as the stranger in his arms tightened his grip on Naruto's biceps.

"Naruto! What the hell!" Kiba exclaimed. The stranger broke free from the liplock to stare at Kiba but was pulled back to stare at Naruto's azure eyes before the youngest Demonea growled out,

"Mine," and proceeded to kiss the stranger. He was about to wrap his arms around the person when Mikoto shouted,

"Sasuke! Fugaku get him out of there!"

Then, all hell broke loose.


	3. Chapter 3

Royal Rumble 3

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer : Me no own Naruto. Naruto own Sasuke.

After the House of Demonea Konoha took over Fire Nation, Princes and Princesses of the court must find mates and secure their place. What better mate to own none other than he of Uchihan blood? Four brothers and sisters fight for the only one left. NaruSasu, KyuuIta, multiple pairings, with possessive MinatoFugaku at the side—don't ask me how this works.

The second decree: Naruto's soul mate?

* * *

Firstly, thanks to everyone reviewing and reading this.

Jonzz : I am honored that you like my stories! Sometimes I feel like having angst, but they don't usually last long. I like the idea of Naruto being a bad guy then making it up to Sasuke later. Anyway, please bare with me! I usually write a lot of chapters before considering publishing it, heck, I've got one story with 17 chapters and I don't think it's ready for publish! Yeah, Sasuke, wet, demons everywhere that can smell him….what a combination.

TKM : Yeah, the setting's important and hopefully you won't mind the first chapter being serious and the next ones a bit relaxed.

Akumas Fate: Yeah, Naruto's a double standard bastard. He's just waiting for the right guy…

JustCallMeMomo: Sasuke's gonna be manipulating all those poor royal kids like a puppet. He's evil

KawaiiTenshiGakutoMukahi: Thanks! Here's to you!

Ichigo123633: Yeah! 3rd chapter! Sasuke in the middle!

* * *

The minute Mikoto shouted Sasuke's name, Itachi came running in for damage control. An unmated Uchiha in the presence of unmated demons was disaster waiting to happen. Fugaku had already slammed open the door of the relaxation room, sprinting to catch his youngest.

Minato, still dazed, watched as Naruto refuse to let his grip on Sasuke go. He also noticed that there was luminous aura starting to form. Turning, he saw that all demons had switched to hunting mode.

Itachi reached Sasuke's side and was about to pull his brother away from Naruto when a punch to Naruto's face did the job for him. He saw Kiba, fangs bared, growling at Naruto while the youngest retaliated and grew fangs of his own.

"You don't touch what is mine!" Kiba hissed, and was about to charge at Naruto when claws swiped his face. He would have to get plastic surgery if it wasn't for his speed and evaded the attack. Sakura and Ino both had their claws out and was hissing like snakes. All four royal children was about to go into rumble mode when Kyuubi and Gaara stepped in and reprimanded two each.

"Brothers! Sisters! Get a hold of yourself!" Kyuubi growled. Minato watched as his sons and daughters behave like animals, too far gone for reason. What is it about Sasuke that everyone has turned demon?! Even when Itachi arrived they could maintain some form of decency. Fugaku and Itachi had already grabbed Sasuke and were pulling him towards the exit, but were blocked by hundreds of guests, all intent in making Sasuke theirs.

Naruto, sensing that situation would turn hostile near Sasuke, reappeared in front of the youngest Uchiha, growling and roaring at the other demons to back down.

"Stand down! He's mine!" Naruto commanded, and had already prepared to charge at the first demon he sees when a hand gripped his shoulders.

Itachi stepped in front of his brother and Naruto, while giving signals to his father. His father nodded and the minute he turned his gaze towards the crowd, his eyes had bled red, with tomoes spinning wildly.

* * *

Satisfied that he got to paralyze at least 3000 demons, Itachi made his way upstairs to meet his parents, Kyuubi trailing behind him like a puppy. Looking at his mate, Itachi raised his eyebrows and stopped his climb.

"What?"

"I didn't know you could do that," Kyuubi confessed, itching to hold his mate near. Itachi smirked and was about to turn back and climb the stairs when he was snatched by the waist. Flipped against the wall, Itachi was about to bark at Kyuubi when his jaw was gripped tight.

Kyuubi's blood red eyes glowed faintly under the dim lights of the stairs.

"I'd die for you, my mate," Kyuubi husked. Itachi snapped his mouth shut and defiantly glared at his mate.

"You will if you don't let me go," wanting to meet his brother after so long been separated, Kyuubi understood Itachi's plight. Kyuubi seemed to not want to budge, so Itachi relented and pecked his lips lightly to placate the ruffled male.

"Please, let me see my brother," Itachi requested, not yet desperate enough to beg. Kyuubi reluctantly lessen his grip but demanded,

"Tonight, you're mine,"

* * *

Sasuke watched as his parents argued with two older demons, his brother missing, 4 royal children staring, interested, at him, and a redhead along with Neji sitting not far from him.

Turning to the blond that caught him, Sasuke smirked.

"What is so amusing?" Naruto asked, perplexed that this human had the gall to see him eye to eye.

"Nothing," Sasuke replied. "Dobe,"

"What?! Teme?! Do you know who you are talking to?!" Naruto burst out. Neji stood to placate the brash prince.

"Calm down Naruto," Neji admonished. "Sasuke is the youngest of the Uchihas. He hasn't really been reprimanded all that much. His …attitude may leave something to be desired,"

"That doesn't give him the right to do what he wants," Naruto rebuffed.

"Says the demon that insisted on kissing me," Sasuke smoothly replied. Turning his head the other way, he saw Gaara staring at him from the side of the room, next to Neji. The emerald orbs making him feel uneasy, Sasuke turned to look at his parents.

* * *

"Sasuke needs to be mated tonight. He is different from me or Itachi. The longer we wait, the more dangerous things will get," Fugaku urged Minato.

"What do you mean different?"

"I promise I'll tell you all about it tonight, but Sasuke has to be mated soon. His blood…there is something evil about it," Fugaku promised. Minato, not one to deny his pet anything, agreed and made his way to address his unmated children.

* * *

"Itachi…your brother…he's beautiful," Kyuubi murmured. He didn't get a chance to see the youngest before. And now that he was standing face to face, Sasuke seemed to be beckoning him to claim the seemingly fragile child.

Itachi pursed his lips, knowing that it wasn't Kyuubi's fault. Keeping distance between his mate and his brother, he waited as Minato made his way.

"Fugaku said that Sasuke needs to be mated immediately. Who will do the honours..?"

"With all due respect, father. I am the eldest…Sasuke should be..," Kiba began but was cut off by Sakura.

"That doesn't mean anything. I say I should be his mate. I will bear him excellent kits," Sakura boasted.

"I am the better choice!" Ino demanded, banging her forehead against Sakura. They were arguing back and forth when Naruto stood abruptly.

"He's mine," Naruto insisted. Kiba scoffed and raised his fists towards his brother.

"What happened to I don't need a mate?"

"He's the one," Naruto stressed. "I'll fight to the death if I have to,"

"Stop it, both of you," Kushina scolded. "No one is to die just to mate,"

"The longer you wait, the worse this will become. There is something about Sasuke that even the most in love demons will tear each other apart for," Fugaku whispered to Minato. Minato could see that even his mated sons were interested in Sasuke.

"Let Sasuke decide then," for the first time tonight, Gaara spoke from his perch. Neji half glared at his mate, but couldn't really blame Gaara. Even he knew what Sasuke is capable of, both intentional and unintentional.

"Sasuke?" Mikoto asked. Sasuke looked at his options, then went straight to Kyuubi and Gaara.

The rest of the royal children tensed as Sasuke didn't even bat an eye at them.

"Hmmm…why don't you both have me?" Sasuke mused, glee in his eyes at watching his brother and Neji twitch.

"WHATTT?!" the unmated children screeched.

Flushed for the first time from embarrassment, Kyuubi and Gaara scratched behind their necks.

"Ah..if that is what Sasuke wants..,"

"Well, I can't really say no..,"

Both Itachi and Neji knocked Kyuubi and Gaara out.

"Look at those two. They even have the nerve to have nosebleeds," Itachi growled out. Sasuke looked innocently back at his brother.

"Aniki…you know that wasn't what I meant?" Itachi nodded and ruffled Sasuke's hair. Even he couldn't get mad.

"Sasuke? Are you sure you don't just want to have a mate?" Fugaku pressured his youngest. Sasuke looked at his father then shook his head no.

"I think you know that my choice will not only affect me…but the entire human race as we speak," Sasuke stated.

"Very well," Fugaku made way for Sasuke to address the unmated royal children.

"I deeply apologize, but there are things about me that will be exposed in due time. I acknowledge that each of you wishes to mate with me, but this is predominantly because I have Uchiha blood. I agree that without a mate, I am in danger of being forced against my will. In the meantime, I wish to digest blood from both Kyuubi and Gaara, as their mixture with my blood will lessen the desire of other demons to own me," Sasuke informed the occupants of the room.

"I do not have the freedom to choose whomever I like to mate. My blood…has a curse that defies me free will," he added.

"If you digest demon blood…won't you belong to them?" Sakura enquired, having the most knowledge regarding demon rights.

"It is true…should I digest Kyuubi's and Gaara's blood, they both have rights to me. But since they are mated, the hunger they would feel for me is milder that than of an unmated demon. Should there be a day when I find my future mate, his or her bite will overcome the blood rights,"

"But in the meantime…you would be mine?" Kyuubi asked, awake just as Sasuke started explaining. The hidden desire of owning Sasuke was apparent even to Itachi, whom pouted silently as Kyuubi's blatant slip up.

Apparently, no one could resist Sasuke as of yet.

Sasuke waited a while before nodding in confirmation to the question.

"Yes, I am yours,"


	4. Chapter 4

Royal Rumble 4

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer : Me no own Naruto. Naruto own Sasuke.

After the House of Demonea Konoha took over Fire Nation, Princes and Princesses of the court must find mates and secure their place. What better mate to own none other than he of Uchihan blood? Four brothers and sisters fight for the only one left. NaruSasu, KyuuIta, multiple pairings, with possessive MinatoFugaku at the side—don't ask me how this works.

* * *

The third decree: Two pervs and a drunk

"You said that demons won't want to mate with you after you drank Kyuubi's and Gaara's blood, you temeeeeeh~!" Naruto parried as another demon made a stab towards his heart. The kids were taking a break in the gardens when a particularly strong demon deemed it wise to attack and kidnap Sasuke.

"I said that it will lessen. L-E-S-S-E-N! Not completely demolish it," Sasuke hissed. The demon made clones, each engaging in battle with a Demonea child. Five minutes into the battle, Minato came out to save the day, Fugaku in tow. With his father on the job, the children stood watch as all the clones beelined out of the castle.

"Powerful demons will still want me. Since I'm not technically 'claimed', they think they have a shot at it," Sasuke finished. Naruto snatched the Uchiha's waist and gripped his hair.

"I've had enough of your bullshit. I know you felt there is something between us. That night at the ball…you called to me," Naruto hissed, his eyes lidded as he watched Sasuke lick his lips.

"Maybe I did…maybe I didn't," Sasuke smirked while he gently made Naruto loosened his hold.

"Naruto you dick! No sudden moves," Kiba shouted from the other side. Sakura and Ino ran towards the couple.

"I demand that Naruto cease flirting with Sasuke," Sakura whined, not happy at all that Sasuke didn't respond to her or Ino for that matter. Naruto, a straight forward man, had no qualms with flirting, touching and even kissing Sasuke.

Kiba, the worse of them all, made sexual suggestions, to which Sasuke hid away. As brave as Sasuke was with Naruto, he seemed to be shy around Kiba. Or maybe it was the fact that Kiba didn't ask for permission and groped the young Uchiha behind his parents and their older siblings back. Either way, Kiba's sexual harassment only grossed Sasuke out, while Naruto's near intimate touches are the most responsive.

Hell would be Disneyland before Sakura gave up Sasuke to Naruto. Losing to the youngest? She would be the laughing stock!

"It's not my fault that Sasuke likes it," Naruto grinned. Kiba chose that time to appear and slap Sasuke's ass before slipping his arms around.

"Yeah, I bet I know what else he likes," Kiba wiggled his eyebrows at the offended Uchiha. Sasuke glared at the wolfish Demonea before struggling.

"I doubt you could satisfy my likes," Sasuke scorned. Turning animalistic, Kiba tightened his grip.

"We could try out right now," Kiba insisted. Naruto chose that time to intervene.

"Enough! Clearly he's annoyed. Release him," Naruto insisted. "We've agreed to not push him. We're only allowed to further advances if he clearly isn't agitated,"

"Che'" Kiba spat, releasing Sasuke. Sasuke disappeared to find his brother.

* * *

Fugaku watched as his son evade the advances of Kiba. Truthfully, he would have preferred if Sasuke chose the eldest of the unmated children…but he knew that Sasuke has his eyes set in Naruto. But Naruto was inexperienced, still growing, and mostly, not even powerful enough to protect Sasuke.

"He's going to put Naruto in danger if he chooses him, isn't he?" Minato asked suddenly.

"Naruto needs more training if he is to mate Sasuke," Fugaku agreed.

"I think…that Kyuubi should mate with Sasuke," Minato finally admitted. Fugaku snapped his head to see his mate.

"Are you crazy? Itachi will kill Kyuubi!"

"He's the only one strong enough. It's either that or he stays with…,"

"With whom Minato? you?!"

"Fu..it's just a suggestion,"

"If you want my son…you'd have to kill me first," Fugaku hissed. Minato seemed to understand then, that maybe their relationship wasn't as one sided as he initially thought. Gently, he pulled the agitated man into his embrace.

"Fu…you'll always be the one. But your son…if what you say is true…he can't remain unmated like this,"

"I..I know! He was the reason we went into slumber in the first place. And the people that wanted him for selfish reasons…they're still out there Min!" frustrated with his inability to help his son, Fugaku crumpled the fabric above Minato's chest.

" You can't keep him happy and safe at the same time," Minato urged. Fugaku seemed to agree.

"Let's have him mate Kyuubi,"

* * *

When Fugaku suggested that Sasuke mate with Kyuubi for safety reasons, surprisingly Itachi was okay with it. His mate was hesitant to accept, but at the look in Itachi's eyes, Kyuubi knew that it there was no other way. Naruto exploded and Kiba adamantly refused. The girls threw fits as they weren't even considered as candidates.

But then something unexpected happened.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, and silently wept as he watch everyone battle out his destiny. He'd rather die than steal his brother's mate. Others may say that Itachi didn't really love Kyuubi, but Sasuke knew from one look that that wasn't true.

This is just like before they went to slumber, demons from opposing clans raided their house for his capture. He knew that whoever he picked will always be in danger of being killed. Even his first friend…

"Enough! I will never take away Itachi's mate," Sasuke hissed. Immediately the rest turned silent to watch.

"I…I want to disappear!" Sasuke insisted. Itachi scrambled to reach his brother, Naruto not far behind.

"Sasuke, stop it! Don't do it!"

"I want to disappear! I want to disappear!" Naruto stepped up then and tackled Sasuke to the floor.

"Sasuke! Listen to me!" Naruto urged the deranged Uchiha. Sasuke hesitantly looked up at Naruto, his eyes shimmering with tears.

"There is no need for you to disappear….I have another way," Naruto clutched the amulet his grandmother gave him.

"_Naruto, this amulet…I'm giving it to you. One day, you will need it. This amulet will grant you 3 wishes…," _

"_Grandma…why give it to me?" little Naruto asked. Tsunade didn't answer, but just slipped the amulet around Naruto. After saying his goodbye, Naruto did not suspect that it will be the last time he would see his grandmother._

_Tsunade watched as her grandson disappeared from her sight._

"_I'm giving it to you because a raven told me to,"_

Minato had explained the power of the amulet to the Uchiha's who seemed skeptical that it could grant wishes.

"I've never seen it do that before, but Naruto never used it before. Even he knows that you don't get anything for free,"

Naruto bit his wrist before dripping blood onto the amulet. It glowed a bright blue before cracking open. A bright flashing light engulfed the entire room before voices resounded.

"Finally! After all this time! I know Naruto's gonna crack!" Tsunade bellowed.

"Grandma?!" Naruto squeaked. But the grandma isn't the only one there…

"Ero-jiichan?! And old pervert?!" Jiraiya and Orochimaru both looked offended.

"Brat! I am not a pervert," Orochimaru scolded. However, as soon as he saw Sasuke, his eyes took a familiar gleam.

"Uchiha…," Naruto stood in front of Sasuke, protecting his future mate from the eye rapings of the pervert.

"Ahem, just grant me my wish! And grandma you owe me an explanation,"

"Very well," Tsunade sighed. She knew that it would come to this day.

"You may very well be aware that there are demons and there are humans. Initially, there were only gods…which is what we are,"

"You're telling me that my grandmother is a god?" Kiba asked, eyebrow raised.

"We are the most powerful gods! But that is not the point. We wanted to populate the realm, therefore we mixed our blood. Unlike humans and demons, the mixture between a male god and a female god blood would spawn. So…thank god, I didn't have to have sex with these two," Tsunade nodded, truly relieved that she didn't have to.

"However, we didn't take into account that in our blood, there were three components that would come into play, other than just DNA. You are familiar with chromosomes determining the offspring gender according to chance. However, when gods create beings, we are also subjected to chance. For in each god, there is three components : Good, God and even though you won't believe it, Evil,"

"Hell, I believe you if Orochimaru is a god, you guys must have some evil," Kyuubi rebuffed. Looking offended, Orochimaru winked at Itachi.

"Oh…but not all evil," Itachi shuddered and his behind Kyuubi.

"Once we mixed our blood, the resulting beings made us realized that even though two components would take majority, the third component may also be hidden within an individual. And the offspring after us…will also be able to pass down their components,"

"So..your saying that there is two major out of three components in each of us?" Naruto enquired. Tsunade nodded.

"In the beginning, mine and Orochimaru's blood…created demons,"

"What?! We are your descendents?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Royal Rumble 5

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer : Me no own Naruto. Naruto own Sasuke.

After the House of Demonea Konoha took over Fire Nation, Princes and Princesses of the court must find mates and secure their place. What better mate to own none other than he of Uchihan blood? Four brothers and sisters fight for the only one left. NaruSasu, KyuuIta, multiple pairings, with possessive MinatoFugaku at the side—don't ask me how this works.

The fourth decree: Sasuke's origin

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing..double chapter! Proper thanks will be given in the next chapter.

"That is true…mine and Orochimaru created demons," Tsunade stated. "The resulting mix between Evil and God components created you guys. But you also have a bit of good in you. After that, we accidently made a combination of pure Evil and God…and that gave us the Devil,"

"Mine and Jiraiya…created humans. Humans only have pure Good and pure Evil, these two being in good balance. Then there was that one time…we made pure Good and God creatures…your angels,"

"So how come the Uchiha's and Hyuugas are partial demons?" Sakura asked. Tsunade looked at her two companions and scratched her neck.

"Actually…the first Uchiha born, Madara…was the result of all three components mixing harmoniously. Let say..the average demon has 40 % Evil, 40% God and 20% Good. The Uchihas was actually a mutation. They are 30% Good, 30% Evil..but 40% God. The Hyuuga's have less God component, but still the same amount of Good and Evil,"

"I see…the equal amounts of Good and Evil made them human…but the majority God made them demon-like," Minato digested.

"Wait…isn't there any double God creatures?" Kushina asked.

"Yes, but these could only be made by gods…very rarely demons or even demon-like humans pass on God components more that the percentage that they have. Humans, with no God components, remain human. And demons remain demons. When we created you, the rule was that no same component could be mixed from both parents to create offspring,"

"So that's why there hasn't been any double God creatures," Mikoto added.

"True. If the father has already contributed major God component, the mother can only contribute Good or Evil components, depending on chance,"

"So that's why Kyuubi is powerful, his God component is almost similar to mine," Minato said.

"That is correct,"

"So…what is Sasuke? Why is he so irresistible?" Itachi enquired.

"Sasuke…is the result of double God components," Jiraiya answered. The rest gasped as they heard the answer. Mikoto and Fugaku looked at each other and understood then.

"But you said…," Ino began, but was cut off by Tsunade.

"We know what we said. The Uchiha's were a mutation in the first place. But Fugaku was Madara's direct descendent…are you not?" Tsunade asked. Fugaku nodded.

"Madara was a child from an Uchiha…and a god," Tsunade huffed. "Luckily, he was born with the normal conventions of Good and Evil. But having a god for a father… he was exceptionally powerful. And since Uchiha's were mutations in the first place...,"

"So Sasuke is a mutation? With double God components?" Naruto asked.

"Yes…I would say hissss mother and father both passssssed on God componentssss to Sasuke," Orochimaru concluded.

"Wait, so what happens if two male gods mixed their bloods together?" Kiba pressed. Both Orochimaru and Jiraiya blushed, no doubt they have tried it.

"Yeah...you don't wanna know,"

It took them a while to process this informantion. Minato ordered Sakura to write this down for future generations. Sasuke remained impassive through out the entire lecture. Either way, he was still desired for his blood.

A blood with double God components.

"I want my three wishes now," Naruto suddenly piped up. The three gods looked at each other and smiled…happy that won't have any more debts after this. How they came to be stuck in that amulet was a whole other story altogether.

"You know that every wish has to be paid with s-s-something elssse," Orochimaru told the young Demonea.

"I know. I learnt physics,"

"Very well. State your wish,"

"My first wish is for me to become strong enough to protect Sasuke when we mate," Naruto said. Sasuke whipped his head to stare at Naruto.

"You're assuming things you dobe!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto just watched Sasuke feeling all agitated and ruffled, but didn't miss the blush that deliciously rose to his face.

"Very well. I shall grant that wish," Jiraiya answered. "In return, you are to train with me for 20 years…in god realm,"

"No! Naruto! Don't take my baby away!" Kushina plead.

"Mother, please. I have to do this. Very well," Naruto agreed.

"My second wish is that…in those 20 years…Sasuke becomes human," Naruto stated. Itachi looked at Naruto, immediately understanding that Naruto was doing this to protect Sasuke. If Sasuke was human, demons won't be as attracted to Sasuke as he was now. Orochimaru pursed his lips, weighing his options.

"Very well…I can grant this wish…but in return, I will increase his beauty," Orochimaru stated, non-chalant.

"What? What price is that?!" Naruto squawked, suspicious.

"Oh..it's the highest price to pay…beauty," Orochimaru insisted. "Or…he could stay with me for 20 years..he'd be safe,"

"Not on your pale pasty ass," Naruto growled, hugging Sasuke close. "Fine, f*cking make him beautiful. He's already perfect if you ask me,"

Overwhelmed, Sasuke hugged Naruto close, chanting thank you.

"My last wish…is that while I'm away, no one can mate with Sasuke," Naruto grinned. Kiba, Sakura and Ino protested, and surprisingly, so did Kyuubi. Itachi knocked Kyuubi's head.

Tsunade took a while before bellowing out a hearty laugh.

"HaHAHAHAHAHA! So be it!" Tsunade answered. "But in return…if you don't become mates in the end, one of you will die,"

"What?!" Itachi barked. "No! That is preposterous! Why should Sasuke pay for Naruto's wrongs?!"

"Well, I'm not an unreasonable being. The one at fault will pay the price," Itachi seemed to deflate hearing this. That brat Demonea will most likely f*ck up. Sasuke would be safe.

"Sasuke…do you agree? I'm doing this for you. Will you..also do this for me?" Naruto asked Sasuke, whom had stiffen hearing the last option.

"I..I agree,"

And so, Naruto disappeared after that…for 20 years.


	6. Chapter 6

Royal Rumble 6

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer : Me no own Naruto. Naruto own Sasuke.

After the House of Demonea Konoha took over Fire Nation, Princes and Princesses of the court must find mates and secure their place. What better mate to own none other than he of Uchihan blood? Four brothers and sisters fight for the only one left. NaruSasu, KyuuIta, multiple pairings, with possessive MinatoFugaku at the side—don't ask me how this works.

* * *

The fifth decree: In 20 years

Those 20 years flew by quickly. Minato could not help but think if thing will be different if he hadn't found Fugaku. But he knew he didn't regret how things have turned out. His wife learned to love Mikoto just as he loved Fugaku.

Kyuubi became more obsessed with Itachi (if that was possible). Though Itachi refused the young lord's advances, in private he would indulge whatever Kyuubi wished of him. Gaara and Neji remained happy as always.

However, the one that changed the most was Sasuke. Orochimaru did not kid when he said that he would make Sasuke more beautiful. After Naruto disappeared, Sasuke was granted eternal beauty overnight. He could not step out into the public's eye without being pursued for his beauty. So much had they praised him for it, that he became a recluse, sick of people only approaching him for something on the surface.

Though he did stay indoors most of the time, he spent some of that time bonding with the royal children. Even Sakura and Ino had become close to Sasuke. The first year Naruto disappeared, Sasuke confessed that indeed, he had appeared in front of Naruto on purpose, but couldn't explain the pull he felt. Clearly Naruto was not the strongest of demon.

Ino said it's call homosexuality. A reason Kiba all to drank in; eager.

Kiba, the most straight forward of them all, clearly indicated that he was interested in mating with Sasuke, but Sasuke had said from the beginning that no one is to ask him to mate unless Naruto is back from training.

Kiba blatantly refused to hear him and pester Sasuke every day. To which Sasuke only shook his head in good gesture.

Sakura and Ino, now know that they don't stand a chance, gracefully, albeit tentatively, backed down from request to mate with Sasuke.

As Sasuke waited for Naruto to return so they could define what they were, he became couldn't help but be a bit insecure. Surely, there were many beautiful gods where Naruto was training? (Orochimaru aside), Sasuke was sure at least some would be pulled towards Naruto's as he had been.

Would Naruto demand Sasuke share him with another, just so they could escape death sentence? Is he already with someone else, while Sasuke stupidly waits for him?

Shaking his head, Sasuke scolded himself for being like this. He, the being all demons desired, fretting just because of one dobe?

He's loosing his mind.

Dressed lightly for the winter chill, he counted the days since Naruto disappeared. They didn't really know each other that well. Barely two days passed since Sasuke first appeared in front of Naruto, and the young demon lord had risked his life for him.

Clutching his jacket closer to his body, Sasuke made his way downstairs, insisting that he wasn't worried even though Naruto was late by a few weeks.

Halfway into the kitchen, Sasuke was taken back when Itachi slammed him into the pantry. The sword in Itachi's hand told him all he needed to know.

"Stay hidden! They're here for you!" Itachi then left Sasuke to hug himself in the dark pantry, waiting for his family members to come tell him the coast is clear.

Instead, the man whom opened the pantry door looked similar to him with a fake smile.

"Hello, princess," Sasuke would have retorted that the guy looked like a tranny himself if the guy hadn't pressed a sock, overpoweringly smelly, making him instantly faint.

* * *

Kyuubi evaded yet another vase as Itachi threw a fit. Sasuke had been missing for half a day now, and god knows what evil was unleashed on his poor innocent baby brother.

"Itachi, calm down," Kyuubi insisted.

"I will not calm down!"

"This is clearly an inside job. They were in and out like ninjas (LOL), and clearly knew where to find Sasuke," Kiba muttered, angry.

"We should just wait for father and Fugaku to return, they should at least have a clue as to who took Sasuke," Sakura insisted. Itachi hissed his agreement and took a seat next to Neji.

"It's okay, he was trained by Gaara and myself, he'll be fine," Kyuubi assured. Itachi couldn't help but agree to his mates reasons.

Minato and Fugaku entered the room, both looking solemn. They relayed that nobody recognized the ones that infiltrated the castle. All they could do is just wait for news.

* * *

"Did I give you permission to manhandle my mate?! Speak to me fool!"

"Well, would you prefer I woman handle him…OUCH! Hey, it was funny you ass!"

"His face should be covered! That was my specific order!"

"Too late now. The group insist you share him….okay! okay! That was a joke,"

"If I hear one ounce of want for my mate from anyone here…there will be great consequence. Get out,"

"Sheesh, you don't pay me enough for this treatment,"

Sasuke vaguely heard the conversation between his captor and someone else. Hands raking his hair made him shudder. The cloth in his mouth was pulled out violently. His eyes were blinded, however, and this man was an unknown entity to him. He could remember every demon's power signature that he encountered before. So this demon was new.

"Let me go! You don't know who you're dealing with," Sasuke growled. The stranger chuckled and continued to rake his hands in Sasuke's hair. The chains binding his hands were beginning to chaff his skin, and were enforced by some kind of spell. Sasuke instinctively knew all spell breakers taught by Kyuubi and Gaara were futile.

"Hmm..what is this? Someone marked you?" the person growled, but none the less, was gentle in caressing the hickey Kyuubi had given him. Sasuke choose to remain quiet, not wanting to provoke his captor. Whatever happens, Sasuke must remain unmated until Naruto returns. He knew he was hopeless right now, and could not prevent what is to happen to him.

"It smells like Kyuubi," came the answer to his question. Sasuke wasn't surprised that this person knew Kyuubi, afterall, he is the strongest after the king.

"He's…he's my mate," Sasuke lied. His captor laughed it off.

"No he's not. He's mated to your brother. Tell me Sasuke…why do you let him kiss you?" his captor asked "Lie to me and I will punish you," the feeling of teeth on his neck, made him snap back. Putting up as much distance as he could, Sasuke maintained his façade.

"He's attracted to me, and he can't help it. It's payment I give to him and Gaara for training me," Sasuke lied again. He couldn't tell the man that it was the result of him digesting their blood 20 years ago. Occasionally, Kyuubi and Gaara could sense his discomfort, and tended to came to his aid, only to be losing half a mind at close proximity. Most of the time, they would cop a feel here and there, and rarely giving him hickeys. Never ever did they kiss him, for it was his request that Naruto remained his only kiss.

"Much like I am attracted to you," his captor smoothed out. Sasuke gasped as he felt the person lifted him and placed him on something soft. Struggling more vigorously now, Sasuke could feel his will fade.

This is it! He's going to force me!

"I will be frank, Sasuke. I want you," his captor growled out. Sasuke became even more scared. His fears were coming true.

"No, please! I'll give you anything! You don't want me!"

"I do. I've only wanted you,"

"Please! You don't understand! If you do this, you will only have my body, but I will never willingly give myself to you!

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Because…because!" his breath hitched as his captor licked his neck. He could feel his legs being parted and the demon slipping between. The man only stopped when he noticed Sasuke's tears amongst his blindfold.

"Why are you crying Sasuke? I will take care of you. No one is more powerful than me,"

"My heart…it's not mine to give," Sasuke admitted. The demon stopped caressing Sasuke's face.

"Is it not? Who do you belong to, Sasuke?"

"Please, don't do this. I beg you. You can ask me anything!" the demon seemed agitated now, grabbing fist full of Sasuke's hair.

"Who do you belong to?!"

"Na….," Sasuke's blindfold was ripped away from his eyes, and for the first time, he saw azure orbs so familiar yet still distant, staring at his very soul.

"Who do you belong to?" the demon asked again, this time, inching closer towards Sasuke's lips.

"Naruto," Sasuke answered, and closed the distance, kissing Naruto. Naruto growled and grabbed Sasuke's face to deepen their kiss. Prying Sasuke's lips with his thumb, Naruto slipped his tongue to tangle with Sasuke's, drinking every moan that fell from Sasuke's lips. After a while, Sasuke ran out breath, and gasped for air. Naruto took this time to suck on the Uchiha's neck while simultaneously ripping the young man's jacket and shirt. Just as he was about to bite on Sasuke's delectable nubs, the door slammed open and his two top men entered his room.

"SH#T Naruto! Put a sign out or something! At least lock the door!" a man with brunette hair shouted. Sasuke identified him as his kidnapper. Another man, with white hair and sharp teeth, cheered them on.

"Oh, yeah…tap that supple ass,"

"Sai! Suigetsu! You get out of here right now! Suigetsu, you take that popcorn and stay out you freak!"

* * *

Thank you everyone! Sorry for this very late2 update. I have been busy with my thesis lately. So here it is. I'm gonna read your reviews again before I proceed with the next chapter...but it'll come out latest 2 days from now...So please stay with me!

LOVE U LOTS


	7. Chapter 7

Royal Rumble 7

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer : Me no own Naruto. Naruto own Sasuke.

After the House of Demonea Konoha took over Fire Nation, Princes and Princesses of the court must find mates and secure their place. What better mate to own none other than he of Uchihan blood? Four brothers and sisters fight for the only one left. NaruSasu, KyuuIta, multiple pairings, with possessive MinatoFugaku at the side—don't ask me how this works.

The sixth decree: Beginnings of betrayal.

Sai and Suigetsu nursed the bruise on their heads. Naruto had promptly kicked them out with no chance for self defense.

"All he had to do was ask,"

"Yeah. It's not like I was gonna ask for videos to distribute or anything,"

"Why is that video camera set for 'recording'?"

Sasuke couldn't count the times Naruto made love to him. In a flurry of movements, they were both naked, but Naruto refused to let his hands go. At Naruto's mercy, Sasuke can only make pleasured noises as his every need was tended to.

The whole night Naruto keep asking him who he belonged to, and Sasuke couldn't deny Naruto his answer all this time.

Naruto was the one. Even since the first night, Sasuke had been beckoned by Naruto.

His hands that were bound behind him were released only to be bound above his head, Naruto making sure that Sasuke doesn't have the strength to deny him anything. Coaxed into another position, Sasuke shuddered as Naruto licked his neck, anticipating a bite.

But none came.

Only when they were reaching dawn, Sasuke assured Naruto that he won't go anywhere. Together, they collapsed with Naruto still holding Sasuke's hands in his.

Sasuke didn't know to be relieved or frustrated that Naruto didn't bite him that very night.

Naruto woke up early to properly look at Sasuke for the first time in 20 years. Sasuke's skin was second to no one, not even in god realm. Sasuke's body…his body…

Drool.

No one could compare! Try as he might, Naruto could not forget how Sasuke had looked like the first time he met him. Sasuke was still a boy then. He may have fooled everyone into thinking that he was in full control, but Naruto easily saw Sasuke as the insecure, scared boy that he used to be.

Now, Sasuke exuded confidence, and didn't think that playing games was necessary any more.

Naruto liked the childish Sasuke 20 years ago, but love this determined Sasuke now. He had been gathering information about Sasuke since he got back 3 weeks ago. Sasuke was kinder to his brothers and sisters. Sasuke didn't evade Kiba as the man flirted with him, and clearly overstepped his comfort zone. Sasuke didn't lead both Ino and Sakura on.

No one knew how much Naruto missed Sasuke. Training and Sasuke was all he could think about this past 20 years. Sure, god (girls) and angels made passes at him, but none could compare to Sasuke.

The stirring of his beloved snapped him of his daze. Chuckling as Sasuke wiggled his nose, Naruto covered Sasuke's waist as the young Uchiha stretched.

"Slept well?"

When both had bathe and dressed, Naruto explained that there were actually only him, Sai and Suigetsu there. The rest of the demons were just hired to kidnap Sasuke. When asked why all the trouble, Naruto said that he wished to share their memories for the past 20 years. And it was an intimate moment between two people, taught by Jiraiya and Tsunade.

Sasuke agreed instantly. Partly because he would know if there had been someone else while he was waiting like an idiot back home. And partly because he wanted Naruto to stop groping his ass.

The process was as simple as Sasuke thought it would be, and when they were finished, Sasuke requested that the return to the castle. He even invited Suigetsu and Sai back, much to the surprise of Naruto.

Of course Sasuke doesn't do things in vain nowadays. They would be his pawn, his chess pieces to play with. But Naruto doesn't have to know that.

As they made their journey back home, Sasuke briefly wondered if Naruto will talk about the hardships during training, Sasuke's reluctant payment of Kyuubi's and Gaara's service. All scenes saw in their memory transfer.

Or that girl with hair as dark as his.

Immediately when Naruto and Sasuke stepped into castle grounds, Naruto was socked good by Fugaku.

"You son of a bitch! How dare you pull that stunt!"

Naruto nursed his bruise then promptly turned to face Kushina.

"Mom! Fugaku called you a bitch! Don't let him get away with it!" needless to say, many of the Demonea family got to practice wrestling moves that night.

After introductions were made between Sai and Suigetsu with the Demonea family, Itachi was the first to comment on Naruto not claiming Sasuke as his mate. Naruto sheepishly replied that he wanted it to be done in front of family.

Sasuke translated it as the "Yeah, take that bitches! I'm gonna claim Sasuke right in front of you guys! Kiba?! Did you see that?!" ceremony. When asked later, Naruto vehemently denied it. In the midst of congratulating the happy couple, none noticed that Ino, Sakura and Kiba plotting behind Naruto's back.

They'd break these two apart even if it kills them.

The first one was Kiba's attempt at making Naruto jealous of his and Sasuke's close relationship. Taking their usual Sunday swim, Kiba explicitly asked Sasuke to skinny dip (scoffed by Sasuke) when Naruto was busy taking care of business with Kakashi. Of course, Kiba had accounted for Naruto to listen in on that conversation, but couldn't come since he was busy.

He'd then wait for the right moment to put on moves on the young Uchiha, and when Naruto sees it, he'll doubt Sasuke's intentions and leave him to Kiba.

Of course, that would have worked fine if Kiba hadn't arrived at the supposed spot seeing Naruto stripping a befuddled Sasuke and had dirty dirty wet sex there and then.

So that plan was a bust.

The next plot involved a half naked Sakura trapping a half naked (unwilling) Sasuke beneath her in Naruto's bedroom (just to show that they were kinky). Of course, Naruto was there first, fully naked, trapping an equally naked (half willing) Sasuke.

Again, that plot was a bust.

But the hardest blow normally came from the most unsuspecting of sources….

"Naruto, may I speak to you?" Ino asked kindly of her brother. They had always been somewhat of a kindred spirit. Their parents often said that they should have become twins instead, with their blond hair and blue eyes. Naruto didn't seem there was anything wrong with that request, so he followed her into the room.

As soon as he stepped into the room, a bucket of water drenched him from head to toe.

"What the! Ino!" Naruto squawked.

"Oh my god! Naruto! I'm sorry! It has to be goddamned Sakura! She's out to get me for that last prank I played on her," Ino apologized. Ushering Naruto into the bathroom to get rid of his wet clothing, Ino tore her clothes until only her undergarments were in tact.

The minute Naruto opened the bathroom, a sheet was pushed into his face. Taking the sheet without question, Naruto realized there were some lipstick stains and some questionable liquid (which smelled like evaporated milk) on there. Just shrugging it off as Ino being weird, Naruto exited the bathroom.

"Hey, Ino….what…?"

But what greeted him was Itachi and Suigetsu, both looking for him for the mating ceremony. Ino was holding them off, trying to push them away.

Itachi took one look at Naruto draped in sheets (with questionable liquids and lipstick marks) and assumed what had happened.

"Naruto! You sick bastard!" Suigetsu gasped.

"You…you!" Itachi bellowed, then moved to punch Naruto's face.

"Wait! This isn't what it looks like!" Naruto replied, but it was too late. Itachi had gotten a punch in, while Suigetsu was already off to tell everyone.

Everyone including Sasuke.

Hahahaha! Finally some turmoil!

Thanks to KawaiiTenshiGakutoMukahi, JustCallMeMoMo, Emirri , Ichigo123663, xXNexireXx , Jonzz , Queen Lucy The Valient for the reviews! You guys are to kind…I wish I could write stories all day long, but alas, I have a mother who wants me to do my thesis as well.

Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Royal Rumble 8

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer : Me no own Naruto. Naruto own Sasuke.

After the House of Demonea Konoha took over Fire Nation, Princes and Princesses of the court must find mates and secure their place. What better mate to own none other than he of Uchihan blood? Four brothers and sisters fight for the only one left. NaruSasu, KyuuIta, multiple pairings, with possessive MinatoFugaku at the side—don't ask me how this works.

Hi everyone! I decided to upload everything in one shot! So Royal Rumble will come to an end today! Enjoy and sorry for the late update!

* * *

The seventh decree: It's not what you think

"You-pervert-lecherous-idiot-dobe!" Sasuke threw a vase at Naruto. The duo had decided to have a heart to heart to settle this misunderstanding. And what was Ino doing in the midst of this?

She's regretful that 'this' has happened. Of course, they were a family of demons, incest was uncommon, but not frowned upon. Minato doesn't condone it, but if they were attracted to each other, then what can he do about it?

Of course, human Sasuke would look at it as being gross, being raised with tight family values.

Naruto crept closer towards his intended mate.

"Sasuke…Ino is a lying bitch. I was drenched in water, went to change out of my clothes, got a sheet that was already stained and was found by Itachi, nothing happened,"

"I don't know what to think! Naruto, you were missing for 20 years. Who knows what kinky shit you are into?! Kiba never ever showed interest to anybody but me, at least I know he's trustworthy!" Sasuke screamed.

"First of all, Kiba is an actor. He may look faithful, but he's like an alpha dog! Sasuke, alpha dogs have a lot of bitches," Naruto explained.

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Secondly, why would I want to sex Ino up a day after we did it? And we did it like 10 times," Itachi and Fugaku came flying out to punch the insolent dobe. Of course, 20 years of training could easily evade that attack.

"You degenerate! How dare you take Sasuke's virginity!" Itachi growled. Naruto looked at Sasuke, whom blushed that something so private was out in the open.

"Virgin?! But he's gorgeous! Stop lying to me," Naruto insisted. Sasuke blushed heavier.

"I..I…I was a virgin! You were my first, and only one you usuratonkachi! But clearly I was not yours!" Sasuke harrumphed and was about to run away when Naruto caught his wrist.

"Sasuke….I don't understand where all this is coming from…you saw my memories,"

"Those were of the 20 years when you went training. Who knows how you were before we met?!"

"I was asexual,"

"LIES! And don't tell me that woman in your memory was a nobody!" At this Naruto showed major confusion. Woman? What woman?

"Sasuke…I didn't meet anybody during those 20 years,"

"Don't lie to me Naruto! You cheat! Pervert! Porcupine!"

"Hey, wait a minute…Sasuke!" Sasuke had already taken off, ignoring Naruto's pleas. Sighing, Naruto turned and caught his siblings watching with badly hidden mirth.

"Don't think you've won. Ino, you just wait for my judgment. I will never trust you ever again," Naruto hissed. Ino just winked at him.

* * *

Minato and Kushina saw what Ino had responded to Naruto's warning and knew that Naruto was wronged. However, there hasn't been any drama when Naruto was away, so they kept their mouth shut.

If Naruto couldn't handle the situation now, he should just forfeit the rights to mate with Sasuke.

* * *

For the next two days Naruto couldn't get within 2 feet of Sasuke without being hissed at by Itachi or Sasuke. And the worst part of all, Kiba had taken this time to be really touchy feely towards his mate (self-claimed). Naruto was seriously contemplating on killing his own brother but of course, his mom will kill him. Nonetheless, Naruto finally had enough when Kiba announced to everyone that he was taking Sasuke out (on a date), together, just the two of them, which sounds safe enough, if he hadn't wiggled his eyebrows and made crude motions with his hips at the unsuspecting Uchiha.

To which Naruto promptly punched his face in.

Safe to say, the date was cancelled.

At the third day, enough was enough; therefore Naruto attacked Sasuke when Itachi was being dragged for some quality time by Kyuubi.

"You dobe! Get off me! Rape!" Sasuke shouted, angry at being caught.

"Teme! Will you just listen to me?!" Naruto hissed as he muffled Sasuke's mouth. The Uchiha glared at the young prince but stayed quiet. Looking left and right, Naruto then came closer towards his mate.

"Look, I can share my memories of what happened with Ino, but we're pretty close to a lot of people…so there'll be some cross talk,"

"What? You said we needed to be alone for that process!" Sasuke shouted.

"Well, what else do you want me to do? I'm at my wits end here! Sasuke…I miss you," Naruto pleaded. Sasuke seemed to deflate at hearing his confession. Giving a quick kiss to Naruto, Sasuke smiled.

"I know you didn't do anything with Ino, dobe,"

"Whaaaa?! Then why all this?!"

"So that I can catch them off guard. It's payback time," Sasuke smirked. Naruto was relieved that Sasuke had faith in him in the first place.

"Listen…Sasuke. About that woman you said you saw…was she wearing lingerie? Red?"

"Yes….,"

"That's no woman. That's Orochimaru,"

"…."

"Yeah, I'm still traumatized," Naruto shuddered, but then immediately turned mischievous. "So…payback right?"

Sasuke took a while to get rid of the mental image of Orochimaru in lingerie, then smirked.

"Payback,"

* * *

"Sasuke…you wanna see…?" Ino drawled but was stunned to see Sasuke and Minato on the bed. She had boasted to Sakura and Kiba that she was going to win Sasuke's affection, when the young Uchiha had announced at the dinner table that they he wanted to see her in private. Of course, she was a little early, but planning a wedding can never be too early, right? Minato was pinning Sasuke down and was pulling off his clothes.

"Sasuke…you naughty boy, you wanted me all along?" Minato purred. Sasuke smirked and took off Minato's pants.

"Ino just provided me a way to leave Naruto. Why settle for prince and princesses when I can have a king?" Sasuke murmured. Minato hummed his agreement.

"And all this while, I thought you were innocent. All this deviousness…I like it," Sasuke mewed as Minato smoothed his hands over his torso. Ino, now disgusted at seeing her father going at it and appalled that she was used, ran out of the room.

* * *

Sasuke and Minato stopped stripping each other and smirked seeing the door slam. Fugaku, whom was sitting at a corner (he trusts Minato, but not when it concerns his baby boy) scoffed at Ino's stupidity.

"Thank you, my lord. You didn't have to help me, but you did," Sasuke whispered, smiling softly. Minato smiled back, but did not release his hold on Sasuke.

"My lord…you can release me and put on your clothes?" Sasuke enquired.

"Why Sasuke…I feel comfortable right here," and a slap to Sasuke's ass was issued. Yelping, Sasuke looked offended, but did not have the time to reprimand the king as his father had tackled the man clean off the bed and was busy pummeling him to the ground.

* * *

Naruto grinned as he came out of Ino's room. Apparently all is forgiven when your dad is making out with your supposed mate.

"_OMG, Naruto…I am soo sorry that you had to find out like this….I shouldn't have framed you, and unleashed a bitch Sasuke onto the kingdom. You guys…it was gross, I can see dad's ass! And he was kissing Sasuke everywhere!" Ino cried out. Sakura looked grossed out as well, but Kiba just looked like he'd have a nosebleed pretty soon._

_The siblings, momentarily on truce, hugged Naruto and said their condolences._

"_Naruto…the nation feels for you," Kiba murmured._

Naruto guffawed right there and then. That would teach Ino! Nothing is grosser than seeing your parents make out. Sasuke was a genius! Speaking of Sasuke, Naruto hurried his steps. He shouldn't keep Sasuke waiting.

He opened the door and was alarmed when he found Sasuke looking stunned with his pants in his hands. There seemed to be some blood on the floor, but other than that everything else looks normal.

"What happened? Sasuke…you okay?" Naruto rushed forward and hugged his mate. Sasuke seemed to snap out of it then.

"Na-naru!" Sasuke gushed. After explaining what happened with his father, Naruto hissed and went off on a killing spree.

Who knows, he might be the next king.


	9. Chapter 9

Royal Rumble 9

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer : Me no own Naruto. Naruto own Sasuke.

After the House of Demonea Konoha took over Fire Nation, Princes and Princesses of the court must find mates and secure their place. What better mate to own none other than he of Uchihan blood? Four brothers and sisters fight for the only one left. NaruSasu, KyuuIta, multiple pairings, with possessive MinatoFugaku at the side—don't ask me how this works.

Warnings : the beginning of SuiKiba

* * *

Eighth decree: Can no one stop the NaruSasu?

Suigetsu coyly watched Kiba try to catch Sasuke's attention, with little luck. Obviously Sasuke has no desire to be with anyone else other than Naruto, so why are these kids trying so hard?

Vaguely remembering Sasuke (they get along okay) saying something about Uchiha blood being Viagra to demons, Suigetsu calculated his chances at catching Kiba's eye.

Kiba apprehensively shook Suigetsu's hand as they sealed the deal. Suigetsu insisted that he could help Kiba with Sasuke, and he was at wit's end here (Though he didn't notice Suigetsu molesting his hand discreetly while he was pondering away).

Sasuke absent mindedly followed Suigetsu to the pool, intrigued about this new technique Suigetsu said he would show him. He knew that Suigetsu was a water demon, and Kyuubi and Gaara, has lack of knowledge regarding water techniques. Being the greedy bastard that he was Sasuke immediately agreed when Suigetsu said that he was gonna teach Sasuke some water moves.

"I need you to strip and get into the pool," Suigetsu commanded, mirth clearly shown on his face. Sasuke looked skeptical at first, but shed his clothing, thinking that it was how all the newbie trains with water techniques. He barely submerged his shoulder in water when he felt sleepy.

"Suigetsu…what?" Sasuke slipped out of consciousness, and was wrapped in an air bubble as he slid to the pool floor.

"Sorry, Sasuke. There's something I need to do," Suigetsu smirked as he watched Sasuke fall further into the pool. Making a bubble surrounding Sasuke, he absent mindedly watched his surrounding to make sure that Naruto wasn't around. The coast clear, Suigetsu lifted Sasuke from within the bubble, and made his way to Kiba's room.

Naruto lifted his head from his books, agitated without reason. Something is just not right, and he instinctively knew that it was Sasuke. Dashing to the pool, (Sasuke had informed him about the training) he only found a towel and nothing else.

Where the **** was Sasuke?!

Kiba didn't know what to make of this. One minute Suigetsu was bringing an unconscious Sasuke to his room, and another minute they were making out like crazy. He briefly spied Sasuke on the bed, while Suigetsu and him were canoodling on the floor, and he wondered what Sasuke would say when he wake up.

What would Naruto say?

But then again, he'll give this another thought when Suigetsu's tongue is not in his mouth, trying to dislodge an invisible food chunk stuck in his throat.

"What the #### are you guys doing sucking face in front of Sasuke?!" Naruto screamed. That seemed to be the perfect alarm to wake up Sasuke. Groggy, Sasuke took a moment to assess the situation and figured that Suigetsu had used him to get Kiba.

Damn asshole.

Faking a few tears, Sasuke clutched a conveniently close blanket to his chest.

"Naruto…Suigetsu drugged me in the water and took me into Kiba's room…so they could force a threesome on me while I was asleep," Kiba and Suigetsu immediately denied, knowing that a pissed off possessive Naruto was a deadly Naruto.

"No! That wasn't what it was! Sasuke was just bait..," Suigetsu replied.

"Naruto! Sasuke's lying!"

However, Naruto was beyond listening…

* * *

Sasuke turned his head away as Suigetsu offered him gifts as an apology. The water demon had 3 broken bones, a cracked rib, an engorged eye, and lost a third of his hair as Naruto unleashed his sanin mode moves (the moves he learned when he was with Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru), while poor Kiba was put in a coma.

"Oh come on, Sasu-chan! Am I not your buddy now? I mean Kiba is out of your hair. Now all you have to do is fix Sai with Ino and kill Sakura," Suigetsu suggested. At this Sasuke smirked and watched Suigetsu from the corner of his eyes. Suigetsu, upon realization that Sasuke was interested in his idea, kept the ball rolling.

"Yeah! It will totally work. I mean, Ino likes to be praised right? And Sai does it all the time," Suigetsu insisted. Sasuke turned his attention to Suigetsu and placed a hand on his chin.

"If what you say is true…I guess we can be friends again. And you did get Kiba out of my hair," Sasuke replied. Suigetsu grinned and got on his feet.

"Yeah! I knew you would agree!"

"Naruto? How about that?" Sasuke turned to address his mate (not official), whom was watching this exchange the whole time, having not trusting Suigetsu one bit after the stupid ploy to get Kiba was played.

"Fine," after a while Naruto agreed. He really did not have anything to lose. If the plan works, he'd only have Sakura to worry.

Little did he know it was Sakura that he should have dealt with first.

* * *

2 weeks after Kiba and Ino took Suigetsu and Sai as mates, Sakura watched as Naruto and Sasuke prepared their grand mating ceremony. She would die before letting those two mate. It was not about getting Sasuke anymore, the thought of being the last one to mate was unacceptable.

Sasuke should have chosen her, the smartest out of all the children! Naruto was just an idiot.

Slipping past Sasuke's and Naruto's bedroom, she placed the potion into Naruto's drink, and waited to catch her brother off guard.

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing here?" Naruto asked, alarmed that she was in his room. "If you're trying to pull what Ino did before, it's not going to work," it was past midnight, and Sasuke had just finished with the preparations, but stayed to chat with his brother. Naruto went ahead to prepare for bed.

"Relax. I just wanted to talk to you," Sakura smoothed out. Naruto, agitated was inching closer to the door.

Only to bump into Sasuke.

"What are you guys still doing? Forget it, I need a drink," side stepping Naruto, Sasuke reached for the water their servants would always put for them and gulped down the drink. Sakura, too focused on Naruto, barely heard Sasuke said about a drink only to turn a fraction too late.

"NOOO!" Sakura shouted. Naruto looked at Sasuke and put two and two together. Rushing to knock the drink away, he missed the cup as Sasuke dropped it himself. Naruto caught Sasuke as his mate coughed blood.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! What did you do!" Naruto screamed. Sakura wheezed, this was not the plan!

"He wasn't suppose to…that was for you! The drink wouldn't hurt you! But Sasuke's human…he's human!" Sakura mumbled.

"The antidote! Get the anotidote!" Naruto urged, but Sakura had already rushed out the door to her chambers. Naruto kept shouting Sasuke's name.

"Hold on love! Hold on!" Sasuke coughed as more blood rose to his throat. He was dying. If he dies, Naruto would follow, as what Tsunade warned him. He had to save Naruto. Naruto can not die.

"N-n-Naruto…I refuse to be your mate," Sasuke whispered, too tired to say it out loud. That was when the family rushed in.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto shouted, but was stopped from approaching as Naruto's demon energy began to spike. Itachi looked around and saw the blood and the cup, instinctively knew that his brother was poisoned.

"What are you saying?! Why are saying this now?!" Naruto demanded. Sasuke smiled and reached for Naruto's face. His bloodied hand leaving trails on the kitsune's cheeks. Naruto's tears mingled with Sasuke's blood, dripping freely.

"I refuse to be your mate," and then he blew his last breath.


	10. Chapter 10

Royal Rumble 10

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer : Me no own Naruto. Naruto own Sasuke.

After the House of Demonea Konoha took over Fire Nation, Princes and Princesses of the court must find mates and secure their place. What better mate to own none other than he of Uchihan blood? Four brothers and sisters fight for the only one left. NaruSasu, KyuuIta, multiple pairings, with possessive MinatoFugaku at the side—don't ask me how this works.

* * *

Ninth decree: The rise of emperor Naruto

The day started out with thunder storms and pelting rain, so dark that anyone would have guessed that it was night. Itachi somberly watched as they took his brother's casket to the royal burial grounds, unable to follow the procession. He caught sight of Kyuubi in front, with Naruto in tow. His parents were last to move from the ceremony, each caught in their own thoughts. Though he couldn't see Gaara anywhere, he knew that the man was consoling Neji, his brother's friend since small.

Sakura admitted that she was going to trap Naruto into delaying his mating ceremony, just enough time for her to find a suitable mate. Sasuke was just caught up in the middle. She insisted that they punish her, but Naruto refused to do so. Itachi thinks it's because he knew, that inside, every time Sakura would look at him, she would be punishing herself. Guilt eats you away faster than fire. He was snapped out of his reverie when Naruto threw a fit as they lowered the casket into the ground.

"Why did you say those words to save me?! Why did you say you refuse to be my mate?! I would have followed you anywhere, death, life, hell! Why did you save me?!" Naruto shouted, banging the casket. Fugaku pushed through to put a stop to it, but Minato held him back.

"Why did you let me live, my love?" Naruto wept, rain as his companion. His siblings rushed forward to hug him, Sakura whispering sorry over and over. Kyuubi glanced at Itachi, knowing full well that his mate would not be able to sleep for a long time. Naruto broke free from his siblings to wrap his arms around the casket.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Itachi has had enough. Doesn't Naruto know that his actions will only burden his brother's spirit? Rushing to the distraught prince, Itachi wasted no time than to rip Naruto away from his brother.

"I want you to stop torturing Sasuke's soul! Don't you know your crying will make him hesitate to go on?! Would you prefer Sasuke be stuck here all eternity?!" Itachi shouted, the first time after a long time. Kyuubi was shaken at his mate's lost of composure.

"No…I'd never," Naruto began.

"Just let him leave Naruto. Sasuke saved you because he loves you," Itachi signaled the men to lower the casket. Naruto watched stunned as they filled the hole with earth, every shovel resonating like a loud thump in his heart.

"He loves you. Isn't that enough?" Itachi asked as everyone left the burial grounds. Naruto continued to stare at the spot where his heart now lay buried.

"_My heart…it's not mine to give,"_

"My heart is not mine to give either," Naruto mumbled, happy to remember that sentence. Once again tears fell from his tired eyes. Crying on top of the buried casket, Naruto fell asleep there that day, in hopes he could be close to Sasuke's casket.

But the casket was already empty.

* * *

"Let me out! I want to see Naruto!" Sasuke shouted. He was trapped in a cage, with no recollection as to how he got there. Two people were pulling his cage on a cart, both with weird eyebrows.

"Gai-sensei, are you sure this is the right thing to do? He said that he wants to go back to lord Naruto," the younger of the two asked. The elder weirdo showed thumbs up.

"I am positive, Lee! He was in that casket we delivered! Good thing I decided to check it again before leaving the castle, if not I would not have known there was a live person in there. As for returning to the castle, who is to say the perpetrator who did this is not there? He could still be in danger!" Gai-sensei insisted.

Lee nodded his head, there was some logic to that, but the look in the young man was so forlorn, lord Naruto must be someone special. But he agreed with Gai-sensei, this man might still be in danger! Turning back to watch Sasuke bang the cage, lee assured Sasuke that he was safe.

"Sorry my youthful friend, but can you please hold on until we treat you? And get to the bottom of it! As gai sensei said, you might still be in danger," Lee said. Sasuke reluctantly agreed, knowing that these people would not listen to him. He tried moving his legs but couldn't, knowing that it was the side effects of the poison. Turning to look at the moon, Sasuke wished Naruto could hear him and save him.

"Naruto,"

* * *

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered as he watched the moon from the burial grounds. Kushina insisted that he went back to bed, but being the stubborn brat that he was, he denied her. Kyuubi looked cross to see Naruto behaving such a way, but understood his brother's pain. For losing a mate was second painful only to death.

"I miss you,"

* * *

Sasuke was brought back to a small village, 3 days journey away. He was ready for demons to attack them when he reached there, but none came. Upon questioning Lee, the man said that they were an all human village, demons dare not enter here for fear of their leader.

A man called Pein. He and a few of the guards (labeled Akatsuki) kept the town demon free. Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow at them. He was surprised that they weren't attacked by demons before, but he guessed these parts of the kingdom have only low level demons. Since he ingested both Kyuubi and Gaara's blood as well as carry Naruto's seed, only high powered demons were able to detect him. But that did not stop the fact that every living being in the world would swarm to him upon seeing his face. They were lucky they hadn't met people on their way here, and they reached the village as darkness crawls. Either Lee or Gai were bisexual, or in love with each other, but having them treat him as a normal person was refreshing. He raised five fingers and began a countdown, both Lee and Gai perplexed at seeing this. Beginning a countdown, once he reached three; there were shouts outside in the streets, and once all fingers were closed, the door to the small hut was slammed upon, only to give view to a hideous tiger demon.

Sasuke sighed as the tiger demon (now delirious at the smell of his blood) launched an attack to bite his neck, but was intercepted by Gai-sensei. Lee stood in front of Sasuke, chivalrous.

"I tried to warn you. I have blood demons want. And the worse part is, only strong demons can detect me," Sasuke drawled, watching as Gai parried with the demon. The man was strong, obscenely strong for a human.

"Demons?" Lee pondered. "Uchiha Sasuke?" Lee asked. Sasuke turned to look at Lee.

"Only now you realized this?"

"Holy moly. No wonder your beauty was something to behold! I threw away the invitation to that ball you see…emperor Minato was adamant I was good for their daughter Sakura. Even though I am human, they like me a lot..,"

"Lee…thanks for the story, but shouldn't you be helping Gai?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, right," Lee turned to see Gai sensei delivering a strong blow to the demon, knocking him off cold. Gai then took the demon out to the woods, dumping his body for wild animals to find.

Sasuke has never seen a human so strong.

"Wow,"

"Wow is the word,"

* * *

"Naruto, what is the meaning of this?" Minato asked as Naruto challenged him for the rights to being emperor. The royal children bristled as Naruto increased his power.

"You heard me. I wish to be emperor," Naruto's voice was clipped, his gaze hardened. "And I don't need a mate to be one,"


	11. Chapter 11

Royal Rumble 11

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer : Me no own Naruto. Naruto own Sasuke.

After the House of Demonea Konoha took over Fire Nation, Princes and Princesses of the court must find mates and secure their place. What better mate to own none other than he of Uchihan blood? Four brothers and sisters fight for the only one left. NaruSasu, KyuuIta, multiple pairings, with possessive MinatoFugaku at the side—don't ask me how this works.

* * *

Tenth decree: Naruto's lost hesitance

Itachi watched as Minato announced his defeat. The fight barely reached thirty minutes, Minato clearly holding back since Naruto was his youngest, but it wasn't the same for Naruto. He attacked all his father's vital points, ignoring his mother's (and Fugaku's) worried shouts. In the end, Minato's hesitance cost him the battle, Naruto's claws already digging into his chest. Had it not been for Fugaku's sword at Naruto's throat, Minato was sure that he would have been dead.

"How dare you attack the emperor's vital points!" Fugaku shouted. Even with him digging the sword's blade into Naruto's throat, the boy hadn't retreated, if any, he seemed perfectly fine to stay there.

"Naruto!" Kyuubi scolded. Making his way to the trio, Naruto stared him down.

"Do you wish to fight me for emperor? I assure you, Itachi will be a widow by night," the rest of the family gasped at Naruto's gall to declare his win over Kyuubi's death.

"Stop it both of you! Naruto! What has gotten into you?!" Kushina reprimanded. Fugaku knew that Minato would not want him to kill Naruto, therefore he pulled the young man away.

"You fight well Naruto. Not once you considered Minato your father, nor you value your life,"

"I have nothing more to lose," Naruto hissed as he retracted his claws. Minato watched as Naruto left the room.

"Minato! That boy's insolence is getting out of hand!" Fugaku huffed. Minato signaled for everyone else to leave them be, and pulled Fugaku into his embrace.

"As far as he is concerned, he lost everything the night Sasuke died,"

"That is still not an excuse to act that way!"

"I understand him. Fugaku," Fugaku turned to see Minato's normal azure eyes already bleeding red. He tried to scramble away from the emperor only to have Minato growling.

"Minato! This is the main hall,"

"Dare you deny me my gift to you for saving me?" Minato insisted. Fugaku sputtered as Minato's implication of a gift registered in his flustered mind.

"I dare not my lord,"

"Damn right you don't," Minato hissed as he ripped the yukata off.

* * *

The next day Sasuke was allowed to go outside, with a walking aid Lee had fashioned for him. It allowed Sasuke minimal movement, but he was able to go around observing the village. What a mistake that had been.

As soon as he was within public view he was swarmed by males and females trying to meet his acquaintance. Luckily Lee and Gai sensei were not far behind, and had intercepted immediately.

"You were not kidding when you said that you needed bodyguards," Lee cried out as a woman stepped on his feet.

"You didn't see me back at the kingdom. I can never go outside," Sasuke smiled for the first time. That only made him more appealing, and his suitors more insistent. He was enjoying walking around and Lee and Gai as his pseudo bodyguards, when he sensed demons with high powers.

"Everyone! Get back!" Lee shouted, having sensed them too. The crowd barely managed to spilt and run when Sasuke was pinned to the ground by a boar demon.

"An Uchiha~," the biggest of the demons said to the rest. There were about 20 demons, all powerful. Sasuke hissed as he signaled Lee and Gai to leave. He might be in jeopardy, but he was not about to risk a fellow human's life.

"Just take me and leave them be," Sasuke insisted. Lee and Gai protested but stood still, afraid that any sudden movement might trigger the demons to hurt Sasuke. The demon grinned and was about to take the offer when the demon's head rolled of his shoulders. As it landed on the ground, every demon that was there had also been beheaded. The heavy body of the leader landed on Sasuke, splattering blood everywhere.

"I found it weird that there have been two demon occurrences in two days. Lee and Gai, you did not pick up some demon artifact on your way home did you?" a smooth voice asked. Sasuke scrambled to see who had saved everyone. He could barely detect the power, but the person had severed 20 heads of so in seconds.

"No Pein! We rescued someone from the castle," Lee insisted, happy to see his leader. Sasuke managed to break free from the demon's lifeless body and turned to address the so-called leader.

"How many times have I told you to not…," Pein turned his gaze to Sasuke, so far the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. Even splattered with blood Sasuke's face beckons to him.

"Uchiha?" the dark hair and eyes gave him away.

"Yes. Thank you for saving me," Sasuke bowed his head as thanks. Pein was still staring at the exquisite beauty, not wanting to take his eyes off for one second. Sasuke made his way to Lee and Gai, intent on retiring.

"Wait! If you wish to not cause trouble, I suggest you stay with me," Pein called out. Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"I wish not to burden you,"

"It shall be your payment," Pein insisted. Sasuke looked at Lee and Gai and saw that they both agreed.

"I don't see how that would work," Sasuke asked. Pein thought that Sasuke's reluctance was cute, and the man certainly was suspicious looking enough. Though the eyes were interesting, a bold grey colour with spirals, the man's bulky structure and bald head made him look intimidating. Pein seemed to sense Sasuke's hostility, and chuckled.

"Oh, don't worry about him. This is one of the bodies I have. I know that my Asura body is not easy on the eyes. But hopefully you find my main body pleasing," Pein stated. Sasuke seemed intrigued at this.

"Bodies?"

"Why don't you come and find out,"

Sasuke entered the small mansion like home to find 5 coffin like structures in the hallway on the way to the office.

"My other bodies are on duty. Asura was in charge of that district," Pein explained. Sasuke nodded and made his way to the office. As he pushed the doors open, he saw three other people inside. A woman with blue hair, a woman with blonde hair and a man that looked suspiciously like Gaara.

"Wow, yeah! They weren't kidding when they said that he was beautiful," the blonde said.

"Deidara, be quiet!" the redhead scolded, but his staring betrayed his face, as he too, could not glance away from Sasuke. The woman just chose to stare, her lips sealed tight.

"Excuse my companions, as they have never seen such a view before," Sasuke looked to his right to see a man with the same eyes as his savior, but a slimmer face and spiked hair, much similar to his Naruto. The man has multiple piercings on his face, but it did not make him look creepy. In fact, it just made him look hot.

"I'm flattered that you stare back at me when many others would find you more appealing," Pein stated. Sasuke flushed and looked elsewhere.

"I wasn't staring," Sasuke insisted. Pein smirked.

"I'm sure you have many questions for me, as I do for you. But let me assure you, no demons can sense you here," Sasuke looked at Pein with a faint hope.

"They can't? Why?"

"That is my power. I neutralize every aura that is near me," Pein said.

"So…I'm hidden?" Sasuke breathed out.

"Very much so. But close approximation is needed," Pein continued.

"All the time?" Sasuke squeaked, Pein chuckled and nodded his head.

"Even when you sleep," Pein insisted, enjoying the blush that graced the Uchiha's delicate face. Sasuke pondered about this and agreed. Until he can heal completely, he would stay with Pein. He knows that if he were to send a message to Naruto that he was alive, Naruto would not waste time to mount a task force to fetch him. And certainly that would be stressful in a village full of humans.

"I agree, but let me warn you. My intended to be is very jealous person, he would not think twice to wipe down the whole village should something happen to me," Sasuke warned. Pein raised an eyebrow and let out a hearty laugh.

"It seems there is more than meets the eye to you, young Uchiha! Tell me how you came to be here," Pein insisted, placing his arm on Sasuke's waist. They left for the dining hall, where Pein can feed Sasuke and get the story.

* * *

"All hail emperor Naruto!"Kakashi announced, as Naruto stood before the entire demon kingdom. Minato, though was sore about losing to Naruto, was happy for his son. He knew that this was Naruto's way to forget Sasuke, serve the populace. Kushina had made it known that sooner or later, Naruto would have to take a mate, and the kingdom would be whispering about this break in tradition. Never before has a demon rise to the throne without a mate by his side.

Itachi and Kyuubi gazed from the balcony of the first floor onto the main court. Naruto stood there stiff and hardened, ignoring calls from demons offering to be his mate.

"He's going to take a mate soon," Itachi chirped quietly. Kyuubi scoffed at that idea.

"He won't. I know him," Kyuubi replied.

"But the tradition?"

"Will end here. Naruto will prove to these demons that he alone can be the first to embrace the throne without a mate," Kyuubi murmured.

"I will help him," Itachi quipped. "He is losing so much for my brother,"

* * *

"Thank you for being here. I know what is plaguing your mind right now…has my father lost his mind in proclaiming me, an unmated demon, as the new emperor? He has not. It is I who challenged him and insisted that he gave his throne to me. As for finding a mate soon…do not hold your breath," Naruto claimed. The crowd gasped as the implications dawn heavily.

"Your highness! That is against the law!" one brave demon protested.

"You have to continue your line!"

"The law shall be changed!" Naruto exclaimed, shutting up the uproar. "And no one is worthy of becoming queen," Naruto added.

"Sire, surely there are many young demons that can replace the Uchiha…," the demon was silenced when Naruto, out of nowhere, grabbed his throat.

"No one can replace my Sasuke. No one!"

"Enough. Naruto, let him go," Minato reprimanded his son. Naruto released his hold and went back to stand at the throne.

"Listen well. I am emperor. I will stay as emperor until someone more worthy comes," Naruto proclaimed " And I will remain unmated until I see my beloved once again. Be it now, or in another life,"

"Way to put on a show you brat," Tsunade drawled as she emptied the bottle of wine. Naruto was seated on the throne while watching the celebration underway. He scoffed at Tsunade's appearance.

"Yeah, I am pleased you enjoyed it you old hag," Naruto quipped. Tsunade growled as she swung the empty bottle to swipe it across Naruto's head. Of course, Naruto evaded it.

"Che'. And here I was about to give you your present," Tsunade drawled again. Naruto seemed to not care.

"It's about your mate," Tsunade continued.

"I wish for no mate," Naruto replied. Tsunade was about to continue when she noticed a sunken looking Sakura at the corner. Calculating her moves, she excused herself and made her way to the princess.

"Sakura,"

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura greeted, trying to smile but the light did not reach her eyes. Tsunade took a seat next to her and patted her shoulders.

"It's my fault, isn't it? Naruto's eyes just don't shine the same anymore," Sakura huffed.

"Sakura, everyone make mistakes,"

"But my mistake ruin everyone's lives,"

"Well, perhaps you should attone for this," Tsunade suggested. Sakura seemed to pipe up at this idea.

"You think I can?"

"I think you should be a healer,"

* * *

_Three days from here there is a small village. A human village. They will not welcome you since you are a demon. However, go straight to the cottage at the end of the woods. It has green walls and brown windows. Ask for Gai, and say that Tsunade sent you. If you gain his trust, the humans will not question your presence._

"Okay, this is it," Sakura knocked on the wooden door. The man who answered it was none other than her friend Lee.

"Sakura-san?"

"Lee?"

"LEE?!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE~!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"


	12. Chapter 12

Royal Rumble 12

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer : Me no own Naruto. Naruto own Sasuke.

After the House of Demonea Konoha took over Fire Nation, Princes and Princesses of the court must find mates and secure their place. What better mate to own none other than he of Uchihan blood? Four brothers and sisters fight for the only one left. NaruSasu, KyuuIta, multiple pairings, with possessive MinatoFugaku at the side—don't ask me how this works.

* * *

Eleventh decree: Captured fair maiden

Sakura stared at Lee for the longest time. The man he was hugging had wept, saying how youthful Sakura was to travel and learn medicine. After Lee agreed whole heartedly, he immediately fell in love with the pink haired princess, pledging his undying love. Sakura (though flattered), insisted that she should learn to become a healer first, then think of mating.

"Of course, my dear Sakura! But first, you must meet Pein, our leader. He does not like demons, but I believe he'd make an exception for you," Lee cried out.

"Of course! Such a noble deed!" Gai-sensei cried too. Leading the princess out, the villagers did not even bat an eye, as Sakura looked just like a human. They reached the main mansion, Lee knocking.

"I hope my friend is also well," Lee whispered. Sakura raised an eyebrow but chose to ignore him. She wondered if there is a great healer here.

"Lee?" Deidara asked as he opened the door. He immediately stared at Sakura, drawn to her power.

"Demon?"

"This is princess Sakura from the Demonea family. I believe she wants to learn healing from Sasori's elder, Chiyoba-sama,"

"Ahh….well, Sasori's inside, while you're at it, inform Pein too," Deidara opened the door wider, making all three people able to get through.

"How is he?" Lee asked, Deidara brighten up at the topic at hand.

"He's so adorable. Pein is making him wear a cat suit today…hahaha,"

"My friend! How can you treat Sasuke like that?!" Lee cried as he pushed the door to the office open. Sakura who was lost in her thoughts barely caught the name.

"Sasuke?" as they enter the room, Pein was seated at his desk, and an agitated Sasuke on his lap. Sasuke was sporting a cat costume, with black ears and a bell on a black collar, leather jacket and cotton singlet, with tight quarter pants and ankle boots. When they realized that they had company, Sasuke turned to address the company when he saw Sakura gaping at him.

"Sakura!" exclaimed the prince in a happy tone. Sakura rushed to hug Sasuke, knocking them both to the ground.

Pein waited patiently in the dining room as Sakura and Sasuke discussed what had happened. He knew that with Sakura's arrival, Sasuke would be leaving soon, and he had to stop it. He might lose Sasuke forever if Sasuke goes back, with Naruto now emperor. Naruto would mount an attack on the village without thinking of the lives that would be lost for Sasuke. Indeed, he had done some digging regarding the matter and was convinced that Naruto, more brash than Kyuubi, would not hesitate to attack.

What to do?

"Sasuke! I am so glad to see you!"

"As am I, Sakura,"

"I'm sorry Sasuke! You lost the use of your legs because of the poison, isn't it? Oh gosh, what have I done?" Sakura wept.

"It's all in the past. Now that you're here, we can make way back to Konoha! How's Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked sadder at that question.

"Sasuke…losing you was hard for him. He challenged dad for emperor. And if Fugaku wasn't there, I think he might have killed him!" Sakura stated. Sasuke looked appalled at that information, choosing to not believe her.

"Naruto will never do that! Naruto wouldn't!" Sasuke protested.

"Sasuke…he's not the Naruto you know,"

"Then I'll make him the same again," Sasuke insisted. Climbing to his feet, he hunted Pein down in order to announce his departure. But Pein was already anticipating his move.

* * *

"No, I will not allow you to leave. You are an injured person, Sasuke. To travel with a demon princess while you know that many hunts you…that is irresponsible," Pein boldly claimed.

Sasuke seemed to think it through, and reluctantly agreed.

"Very well," Sasuke softly agreed. Sakura seemed to caught on Pein's true intention, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Well, if that is the case, I shall seek Chiyoba-sama and learn healing. And when I have learnt it, I shall heal Sasuke," Sakura insisted. Pein smirked at Sakura's glare, instinctively knowing that she has learnt his intentions.

"Take your time,"

* * *

Sakura journeyed to the village healer, a small cottage at the other side. She was thinking if she should just go home and tell Naruto that Sasuke was here, but she wouldn't put anything pass Pein. I mean, if he were to find out that I left, he would definitely take Sasuke away. And then we'll never see him again.

"What should I do?!" Sakura shouted. The door slammed open, revealing an irate old lady.

"You should knock first, you ingrate," the old lady scolded. Sakura, now sheepish, apologized and told her why she was there.

"I see. Tsunade sent you here," Chiyoba said. Seeping tea, she contemplated Sakura's words. "Very well, I will teach you. But you have to stay here for 3 years,"

"3 years?" Sakura asked. _3 years is too long?! I have to tell Naruto…but how?_

"Very well,"

* * *

"Lee, I want you to do something for me," Sakura requested as she held out a handkerchief. Lee took it with care.

"Yes, my dear Sakura?"

"I want you to go and give this to Naruto. It's a letter from me, to my family. It's just to say that I'm well," Sakura smiled, sure that Lee would take the bait. Lee immediately perked up and accepted the letter.

"My dearest Sakura, whom is brighter than any sun! I shall give this to emperor Naruto!" Lee promised. Sakura then said her goodbyes and hoped that Naruto would receive the letter.

Naruto was signing decrees when Lee appeared. He gave a brief nod to the martial arts master then returned to his work.

"Naruto! This is a letter from the fair maiden Sakura!" Lee plopped the parchment onto the table. Naruto took it and passed it to Gaara.

"Read it," Gaara glared at his youngest brother, not happy to be treated this way. But truth was, Naruto was a great leader. The people loved him, with or without a mate. Opening the letter, Gaara briefly read the text before calling out to Naruto.

"Naruto! Look!" Gaara informed, Naruto read the parchment and immediately stood.

"We ride for the human village," his voice reverberated throughout the chamber, stiff.

* * *

"Pein, the demon army approaches," Deidara announce. Pein looked amused, but not worried. Deidara and Sasori looked at each other, but chucked it off as one of his quirks. Pein rose from his seat to greet his visitors.

"Emperor Uzumaki," Pein greeted just as a giant fox leaped in front of his door. Civilians were running amok due to this invasion, and it took all of the Akatsuki to calm them down.

"Shut up. You do well in watching your tongue, boy," Naruto hissed as he stepped down. Sensing around, he could feel Sakura or Sasuke. Had the letter been a joke?

"I could declare war for this breech in contract, demon king. You shouldn't have barged in here," Pein simply stated.

"I can go wherever I want. Where is my sister?" Naruto demanded. He had 2 seconds to pause before being knocked down to the ground. Pein had restrained him while his Akatsuki was keeping the demon guards down.

"Naruto!" His family shouted. Kyuubi and Gaara rushing forward to aid their brother.

"You are quite strong for a human," Minato growled, but tensed when Pein pressed Naruto harder into the ground.

"Demons have no power over me," Pein smoothed out. "Now, are we ready to talk nice?"

"Naruto!" Naruto's attention was caught immediately. There was no way that he could mistake that voice. A sudden strength pushed Pein away as Naruto bunched his muscle and lifted Pein completely off the ground. He had just stood up when Sasuke rushed into his arms.

"Sasuke!" everyone shouted, but Naruto and Sasuke were too busy staring at each other. Naruto growled then grabbed Sasuke's chin, kissing the man for what he was worth.

Pein growled as he snatched Sasuke away from Naruto. Confused for a while, Naruto hissed and increased his power levels.

"Naruto! No!" Sasuke shouted, knowing that should Naruto access his power, many innocent beings will die. Turning to Pein, Sasuke tugged at his hand.

"Please, I'm not worth it!" Sasuke begged, making Pein raise an eyebrow. Naruto seemed even more enraged, as his Sasuke was reduced to begging.

"How dare you make my Sasuke doubt himself?!" Naruto roared. The Akatsuki tensed, preparing themselves for battle. Pein stood in front of Sasuke, shielding him from harm.

"Emperor Uzumaki. I will fight for the last of the unmated Uchihas. Leaving him in your power hungry hands…I will not allow it," Pein retorted.

"Enough! I want to go home to Naruto," Sasuke insisted, breaking free of Pein's hold. Rushing towards Naruto, Sasuke hugged his mate close. Naruto felt both Kyuubi and Gaara grab his shoulder.

"Stand down, Naruto. We're here for Sasuke. There is no need for useless bloodshed," Gaara demanded. Naruto seemed to deflate hearing this.

"Very well," Naruto agreed. The demon army prepared to move out. Pein was about to argue more when Konan intercepted.

"It is not the best time,"

"Hn,"

Naruto looked back towards Pein, angry for keeping Sasuke away from him.

"I will have my revenge," Naruto declared, while Pein smirked in response.

"And I will have mine,"


End file.
